


don't let the storm slow us down

by noplacespecial



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPF fluff set during "The Goodbye Look".</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let the storm slow us down

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this whatsoever.

Take 1, they start giggling almost immediately. It's not as if they've never had to kiss for the camera; hell, these days it seems like that's all they do. But it's never quite had this level of grandeur and drama attached to it, and in their desperate attempts to look serious and passionate, they end up laughing instead. Ian steadies a hand at her waist and she buries her face into his shoulder, entire body still vibrating with restrained mirth.

"Sorry," he gasps out. The director comes over to stress, for the millionth time, the importance of the scene, but it doesn't do much good.

By take 5, they've calmed down, ready to get this thing over with. Only when they re-wet the concrete to make sure it looks to the camera like the end of a rainstorm, the set dressers overdo it a bit, and when Lucy tries to leap into his arms, she skids on the high heel of her boot and ends up on the ground. Ian laughs, but on the next take he's the one to stumble when she collides into him, and his hip hits the car behind him while she tumbles half into the open trunk. There's a little giggling, but mostly shouting and swearing.

On take 7, she lands in his arms in perfect position, and their lips meet just as planned. They're asked to reset due to a lighting issue, and when they pull apart it's clear that this has completely stopped being funny.

Take 8 is perfect until Ian slips his tongue into her open mouth. It catches her by surprise (whether in a good or bad way she's still undecided), but she's enough of a professional that she doesn't react until someone yells "cut". When she disentangles herself from him, he's got the decency to be smirking at her, so she punches him in the shoulder.

"It's called a _stage kiss_ , Harding - look into it," she says primly, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she grabs her water bottle and pretends to be intently poring over her script while the crew bustles around them, prepping for a re-shoot from a different angle.

They're both partially to blame for ruining take 9. She decides that turnabout is fair play, and while Ian's tongue remains in the mouth it belongs in, she runs her fingernails across the back of his neck where she knows from past conversations that he is incredibly sensitive. He yelps and jerks away from her. The director is pretty annoyed with them by now, but all Lucy can focus on is the way his irises darken, even as he glares at her.

Take 10 he goes right back to kissing her for real.

By take 11 she finds that she no longer minds.


End file.
